Marshall Lee and Jealousy
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: When Finn has that feeling that something is very wrong, he and Jake head to the Candy Kingdom in order to investigate. At the remains of the once proud castle, the poor human is then forced to realize that things turned out to be far worse than he could have ever predicted in a million years.


Finn awoke with a start. Darkness greeted him, the faint glow of the moon and stars being the only source of light that leaked into the room. Finn sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes still sore from being shaken out of a peaceful sleep so abruptly. The reason for his sudden consciousness was still unknown to him, but whatever it was prompted the human boy to leap out of bed and turn on the light.

"Jake, Jake, wake up!" said Finn insistently, shaking the snoozing yellow dog. He was greeted with a low groan as Jake rolled over in his makeshift bed, which was actually just a drawer.

"Ugh Finn, it's four in the morning..." complained Jake, his sleepy narrowed eyes making it look as though he were sneering at his best friend. Despite the dog's whining, Finn wouldn't stop bothering him.

"Dude." he said, a hint of slight panic creeping into his voice as he prodded the fat mutt. "Something's wrong, we gotta go to the Candy Kingdom At this, Jake's eyes shot wide open, at last realizing why Finn had his pants tied up in a knot. He couldn't resist chuckling at Finn's expense.

"What? Is that what you're all freaked out about?" he asked with a smirk. "Relax Finn, I'm sure PB is fine."

Finn stopped shaking Jake, his face turning slightly pink at the accusation that he was only concerned because of the feeling he had that Princess Bubblegum was in danger. What was even more embarrassing was the fact that Jake was right, the root of Finn's alarm was a sick feeling that Bubblegum's safety was in jeopardy. This partially had to do with the fact that he had dreamt of her again, and partially with the fact that he had been starved for action these past few days.

"What? No man-it's not like that! Uh-" Finn stammered, trying to think of something to cover up his unmasked motivations. "I'm just uh…worried that Peppermint Butler might step on a piece of glass, haha- yeah that's it, gotta be careful of those evil glass people, creeping around, pplotting to dig their glass mines into poor defenseless feet…" he said quickly, grinning nervously at Jake, who stared blankly at him. Finn's fears of being caught in his lie melted away when Jake grinned brightly at him.

"You mean the Candy Kingdom's being attacked by the Glass People?" he said excitedly. "Oh man!" Jake jumped out of bed and glared at a mirror, his hands on his hips. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" he said sassily. "Picking on the poor Candy People…" Jake gazed at his reflection, making a strange face in wonder. "Boy, you sure are handsome though, hard to believe you're so evil."

"Come on Jake!" urged Finn already done tugging his shoes on, having dressed while Jake was distracted by the mirror. Jake turned around and followed after Finn, who was bounding down the stairs in his excitement.

Shortly after that affair, Finn and Jake came upon the infamous Candy Kingdom. Dismounting from Jake, who had grown in order to give Finn a ride, Finn held a simple sword before him as he walked forward cautiously. Jake shrank to his normal size and scouted the area at once.

"Dude." He began before being shushed by Finn. Jake took a second look at the castle to make sure that he wasn't freaking out. "DUDE!" he said, more urgently.

"I said, SSSSH!" hissed Finn, flecks of spit flying from his mouth to splatter Jake. He crouched down into a defensive stance. Jake rolled his eyes and wiped the moisture from his face in annoyance. He stretched his rubbery arms out to wrap around Finn in order to turn him around to face Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"Hey!" protested Finn. "What the fl-waaaaaaahhh...?" Finn fell limp and gaped in horror at the castle, quivering as he discovered that his worst fears were confirmed.

The peak of the castle was hidden above a swarm of thick, black clouds. Purple spores darted in and out of view, as though they were some sort of virus that had been enlarged a million times over. Bats flapped and shrieked around the towers and while it was not uncommon, they certainly seemed to be a terrible omen in this particular situation. The normally pristine castle walls were soiled with a mix of soil and plain old filth, something Princess Bubblegum would never have tolerated. Even the overall style of the archtexture seemed older and more ominous, looking sharper, intimidating and even, for some strange reason, hungry.

Jake didn't seem to share Finn's mortified emotions, merely seeming mildly interested. "Look at that…PB's redecorating, the bats are kinda too much though…hmm. What do you think Finn?" he asked, releasing his buddy from his grip.

"Oh what the ZIP!" cried Finn, finding his voice at last. He grabbed Jake's face and turned him to get his full attention. "Jake!" he said, his chest rising and falling in his mounting anxiety. "Don't you know what this means!"

"Uh…It means Bubblegum likes bats?" said Jake, blinking cluelessly.

Finn frowned, looking as though he were considering that theory. The fear and tension left his body and he straightened, placing his hands on his hips. He smiled warmly, wanting to believe Jake's prediction. "I guess that could be it." Said Finn, craning his neck to squint at the castle again. Maybe Princess Bubblegum was just preparing for a scary costume party. She could have artificially created the smoke and spores for all they knew, the bats could be made of black licorice, possible a new addition to the society of the Candy People. As for all the filth, just a simple prop in order to make everything seem scarier. The castle didn't just change shape because something evil had taken over, it was simple an illusion because Princess Bubblegum was so good at decorating her castle for the various parties she hosted.

"Hey!" said Jake, snapping his fingers. "I got it Finn. PB's throwing us a scary costume party!" He pointed at the ominous clouds. "She made all this smoke and junk with her freaky deaky experiments…" He pointed at the creepy bats. "Those are made of sugar…" He swept his arm across the whole scene, gesturing the grime that coated the castle. "And all the dirt's just to make it look EXTRA creepy." Jake looked triumphant, a smug smile planted on his face since he had provided the perfect explanation.

Finn couldn't help but laugh out loud, putting the sword back into the scabbard on his back. If Jake thought the same way, it must have been true. "Well that makes sense!" said Finn, starting to run towards the castle. Jake followed after him looking perplexed.

"Hey!" he called out as he ran alongside Finn. "What are you doing?"

"Duh-" replied Finn, looking jubilant. "I'm going to see Bubblegum!"

Jake stopped in his tracks, looking alarmed.

"What? Wait…Finn! Nooo!" he cried, extending his arms out and barricading the entrance to the castle by morphing his limbs into rows of bars. Finn right into them in his excitement and bounced back, landing on his butt with a grunt of surprise. Jake's body caught up to the rest of him like a spring, just in time to catch Finn's wild glare at him. But before the human boy could voice his protests, Jake covered his mouth up with a sharp slap. "SSSSshhh…" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at Finn and lifting an ear to listen intently. Finn stopped and tried to listen as well, but heard nothing that was cause for alarm. Jake retracted the makeshift gate he had formed back into his body. "Finn." He said, taking his hand off of Finn's mouth once he was sure that Finn wouldn't start whining again. "You can't just run inside to see Princess Bubblegum!"

"Why. Not!" exclaimed Finn stiffly. He was starting to become exasperated by all of this stop and go action going on here, he had to live like he was on a freeway, not like he was on a backed up sidestreet during rush hour.

"Well." Started Jake, smirking matter of factly. "If Bubblegum never told us about this scary costume party…"

"Then that means it's a SURPRISE Costume Party!" finished Finn, his eyes lighting up in realization. Jake grinned, happy that Finn understood.

"Exactly. Soo…if we're going to do any spying on PB…"

"Spying?" repeated Finn, growing unsure again. "Why would we have to spy?"

"Duh-" said Jake, rolling his eyes. "Even if we wore disguises, PB could still recognize you."

"What!" shouted Finn, not sure whether or not he should have taken offense to that. Jake scoffed.

"Yeah man!" he said. "Every you time you so much as look at Bubblegum you turn into a mess! Jake smirked wryly, knowing that Finn was going to vehemently deny the truth no matter what.

"I-I do not!" sputtered Finn, going slightly red in the face. Jake chuckled at him, pointing accusingly.

"Yeah, you start looking like that." He said, amused at Finn's amazing transformation from a human to a tomato. Finn blew a raspberry, starting to get slightly ticked off by these antics.

"Whatever man, are we going in or not?" he grumbled. Jake nodded and pulled the great big door open, scampering inside. Finn crept after him into the great hall.

The amount of effort put into the decoration was incredible. Cobwebs hung from the windows like drapes, roots and branches poked out of the wall as though they were skeletal hands that craved to strangle an unsuspecting wanderer. There were a few uprooted tombstones half submerged in dirt, some lying on their sides. Finn looked around, intrigued.

"Wow…" he breathed, his hands on his heart, which was inexplicably pounding a little harder than it should have. "Bubblegum put a lot of time into this.

"She sure did." Agreed Jake, making a face as he lifted up his foot, already black from filth. "Eugh, the floor's all icky."

"Really?" asked Finn, kneeling down to poke at the floor. Jake was right. Finn hadn't noticed because of his shoes, but as he ran his hand along the ground, he noticed that not only was there a gruesome amount of dirt, but there was also a strange, sticky goo that felt a lot like melted sugar. Finn sniffed it gingerly and felt a chill so horrendous he could almost feel snowflakes crystallizing in his blood. Bubblegum.

Finn could deny it no longer. She wasn't planning a party, she wasn't out on a trip, she wasn't sleeping. Something had happened in this castle, and Princess Bubblegum was in great danger. Finn wiped his hand on his pants and glanced over at Jake. Finn knew he'd have to keep this discovery on the d-low. He was already getting tired of Jake's laid-back attitude, and Finn did not want to be distracted from helping Bubblegum again. Jake happened to be a little too convincing when he said that everything was all right.

"What's wrong Finn?" asked Jake, sounding concerned. His friend had become rather quiet after smelling the substance on the floor. "If you think it's Bubblegum." He started. Jake had noticed the smell of gum in the air since they came in. He hadn't paid too much attention to it, despite how unusually pungent it was. After all it was her castle.

"NO!" screamed Finn furiously, covering his ears. "I don't wanna hear it! We're saving Bubblegum and that's final!"

Jake was taken aback, shocked speechless for a brief moment. He frowned and approached Finn, who had started shaking in his anxiety, cold sweat running down his face. "Finn, You really think PB is in trouble don't you?" he said softly, putting his hand on Finn's arm.

Finn shook him off roughly, trying not to devolve and have a nervous breakdown. He tugged his hat off and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, panting. He was so upset he wanted to scream forever. Jake waited patiently, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"OK Finn, do you want to go and look for her?" he asked kindly, touching Finn again.

This time, Finn didn't shake him off. He nodded, breathing hard and nervously wringing his bear hat with his hands. He was reluctant to being treated like a kid, but Finn was too distressed to even squeak. Jake patted Finn's back in encouragement.

"Allright, I'll look down here and in the dungeons, you go check out the towers." Said Jake, hugging Finn close in a warm embrace.

"Okay..."croaked Finn, finding his voice as he slid his hat back on his head, feeling a little calmer. He bounded off excitedly towards the stairs while Jake turned the other way. Finn stopped before the steps and turned around, "Hey Jake!" he called.

But his friend was already gone. Finn paused, looking down in a brief moment of shame. He sincerely hoped that they weren't wasting their time as he shot up the staircase. Finn didn't know what he would do if he turned out to be a nutcase. No one would ever take him seriously, no one would ever want to rely on him. Essentially, Finn's entire life as a hero would be over.

He paused to grab one of the torches from the wall. For some reason, all of the torches after this step were put out, making it seem as though the darkness ahead was a portal to the end of all that existed, the end of the universe. Finn pressed on, using the light from the fire to make his way up.

At last, Finn took another step forward only to find his foot fall through the air, his stomach lurching sickly as he crashed to the floor, bumping his knee in the process. Finn yelped in terror and pain, dropping the torch and watching it bounce down the stairs and roll out of sight. He panted, trying to figure out what just happened. Finn had assumed that the stairs kept going, stopping so suddenly had surprised him and he momentarily lost his balance.

Finn dusted himself off with a sigh, rubbing his sore knee. Crawling forward, Finn managed to clamber to his feet, wincing as he felt his bones crack and pop. He swuinted ahead, trying to make out what was waiting for him ahead.

"Princess!" called Finn.

"Cess…cess…cess…" came the echo that greeted him.

"Princess Bubblegum!" shouted Finn, cupping his hands over his mouth to help carry the sound of his voice.

"Gum….gum…gum…" mocked the echo. Finn huffed and stomped forward. It could never be this easy could it?"

The only reason Finn could even see where he was going was from the glow of the moonlight that streaked through the row of magnificent arched windows. He stalked forward slowly. Finn could hear nothing but his own ragged breathing and the claps of his footsteps echoing across the floor. Finn stopped to glance at the windows when he froze.

It wasn't what he saw that spooked him, there was only a sleeping bird, nuzzled against her eggs to keep them warm. What made Finn's heart stop was the fact that he heard footsteps after he had stopped walking. For a wonderful fleeting moment, Finn has elated. His feelings of joy soon dissolved when he realized that, had those footsteps belonged to Bubblegum or Jake, they would have revealed themselves by now. What Finn was facing here was an enemy, possibly the enemy who was behind this whole affair. As Finn tried to think this over, the noise stopped.

Finn narrowed his eyes and started to walk a dozen steps before stopping suddenly. It happened again, there was the sound of extra walking that stopped a few seconds after Finn had stopped. Finn crouched, taking two steps forward as he strained his ears. Silence.

Finn felt as though he was still for hours. When no sound came after 5 whole minutes, Finn started to relax again. Maybe instead of walking towards him, as Finn had assumed, the enemy was walking away. He couldn't help but frown. That meant that whatever and invaded the castle and, fearing Finn, was trying to find a place to hide. Finn scratched the back of his neck in slight frustration. Might as well start checking the rooms. Finn remembered that there was one just around the corner. He started off at a run again, eager to discover the monster behind this entire affair.

Suddenly, Finn felt cold, sticky hands on his shoulders, a husky low growl snarling away in his ear. The boy whipped around and pulled the sword from its hilt as quick as he could. Finn swung the blade blindly, screaming like a banshee. A figure about his size collapsed to the floor before him. Finn panted, trying to think straight. He hadn't felt any resistance, which meant that whatever he had just felled either had paper-like skin or he hadn't cut into flesh. Finn examined the blade of his sword. There was not a drop of blood, instead, stray black haired waved back at him in a breeze. Finn's eyes widened slightly in realization and he dropped to his knees. He placed a hand gingerly on the figure's back.

"M-Marceline?" whispered Finn in terror glancing around the room. All about the floor were locks of long black hair, cut clean from the slashings of Finn's sword. Finn went cold as he realized that his horrors had been confirmed. This WAS Marceline and he had struck her down, cutting her hair so short that it barely hung down her neck. And it was such an awful cut too. It was spiky and uneven all over. The good thing was that she didn't seem to be brutally wounded, not even nicked slightly, but Finn couldn't help but worry. He called Marceline's name again, desperate to wake her up. "Marceline!" he exclaimed, pleading as he shook the girl. "What are you doing here?"

A low groan escaped from the body below and Marceline lifted her head, opening heavily shadowed eyes. She raised a pale greenish hand to her head to rub her temple wearily. Her previously sleepy look was quickly replaced by one of mortified rage, she ran her fingers through her hair which was now in a ragged and untidy style. Marceline schooled, her pink fangs bared in her fury. She turned to Finn, hissing with the nastiest face she could muster.

Finn yelled, falling back onto his rear in surprise. "Marceline!" he cried, holding his hands up to shield himself from the flecks of spit being rained down upon him. "It's me! Finn!" Finn closed his eyes, expecting to be slapped, or worse, bitten. What came next caught him off guard.

"Finn!" exclaimed Marceline, her evil expression falling away to be replaced with a look of content. "Hahaha…I knew you would come!"

Finn blinked, opening his eyes wearily. "You wha-?"

Marceline smirked, floating upright and crossing her legs as though she were sitting on a tree branch. "I /said/ that I knew you would come Finn." She laughed, a low dark chuckle that sounded slightly sinister. "You're sooo predictable."

Finn frowned, standing up as well as he blew the hair away from his sword. "Marceline…" he said, staring at his reflection in the metal, too ashamed to look at the butch cut Marceline was sporting. "What happened to the Candy Kingdom? What happened to the castle? What happened to Princess Bubblegum?" If the Vampire Queen was here, maybe she knew something about what was going on. Marceline scoffed, clearly irritated.

"Ugh." She whined, lazily drifting around the human boy. "Is Princess Bubblegum ALL you can think about. She snatched the sword from Finn's hands and pretended to use it as a mirror to check out her hair. "I mean, you nearly made me bald and you don't even bother to apologize. That's just rude Finn." She said critically, fixing her hair by smoothing a few flyaways back. She tossed the sword back to Finn as though it were garbage and folded her arms, smiling in good nature. "It's cool though, I've been meaning to chop my locks anyway."

Finn caught his sword and bowed his head to Marceline apologetically. "Sorry Marceline…" he said sincerely. "I didn't mean for it sound like that- It's just that I thought you were a monster!"

Marceline's mouth twitched. "I AM a monster, Finn." She said coldly. Finn grew flustered; this conversation wasn't really going so well. He waved his hands about, trying to explain.

"No, no, no! Not like that! I meant like, an EVIL monster!" he shouted.

Marceline snorted. "I'm from the Nightosphere, Finn. What makes you think that I'm not evil, Finn?" she said, a hint of a purr in her voice. Finn was at a loss for words.

"Well…" he said, trying to smile warmly, despite his insecurities. "Because…you're Marceline."

The vampire queen laughed again, poking Finn's forehead with a sweet smelling sticky finger. "You're so sweet and clueless Finn." She said with a grin.

"Hey! I'm not clueless!" complained Finn, rubbing at the bit of goo Marceline left behind on his face.

"You are." Said Marceline with a triumphant smirk. "You still haven't noticed what's different about me…" she said, folding her arms.

Finn squinted at Marceline for a moment, trying to find something that didn't belong. "Uh…" he stalled lamely. "Your hair." Marceline didn't smile this time.

"Finn." She hissed, unamused.

"Okay! Okay!" said Finn, circling around a bored looking Marceline, trying to view her from all angles. Besides her hair, she really didn't seem any different.

"Any century now." Chided Marceline, rolling her eyes. Finn froze, thinking for a moment. He hadn't realized it, but Marceline's voice was a little deeper than it usually was.

"Oh! You got another voice actor!"

"SHUSH!" snarled Marceline, her eyes wild.

"Sorry! SORRY!" screamed Finn, covering his face. "Uh-Uh-..Okay it's not that…Um…Are you sick?"

Marceline sighed. "Let me put it this way…don't think of me as Marceline, think of me as Marshall Lee." She said slowly as though Finn was hard of hearing. Finn blinked.

"Marshall Lee?" he repeated. "But that's a boy's name." Marceline stared at Finn, leaning forward and blinking slowly, waiting for Finn's tiny brain to comprehend this new discovery. Thankfully, this didn't take very long.

"Whoa…" gasped Finn, his eyes wide as he scuttled back several paces. "You- You're a boy?" he shrieked in disbelief.

Marceline giggled and glided forward, so close to Finn she could have bitten his ear. "No No…" she cooed, starting to explain. "I used to be Marceline, I was born a girl you now, but I decided – with a little help from a friend- to become a boy physically. Hahaha."

"M-Marceli- I mean…" stuttered Finn, staring at the vampire. "Marshall Lee… how long have you been a-a dude?"

"Oh not long at all." Said Marshall Lee, more relaxed now that his identity was revealed. "About six hours." He hooked his arm around Finn's shoulder rather chummily. "It's worth it you know? I got to do what I always wanted to do and now I get my reward." He said, grinning at Finn like a crazed raccoon, his thin tongue running along the top row of his teeth, pausing to linger on one of his pink fangs before returning to rest. Finn felt his stomach sink a few feet in horror.

He trusted Marceline, but he didn't feel so comfortable about this…Marshall Lee. Finn crept away, a little surprised that Marshall Lee let him go easily. "Um.." he said, keeping his eyes on the happy demon as he walked backwards. Marshall Lee tilted his head like a confused kitten and floated after Finn at a far enough distance so as to not alarm him.

"Finn- Are you planning to kill me?" he asked, glancing at the shining blade of the sword as Finn grabbed its hilt and started to pull it out.

Finn's eyes widened at the thought of killing Marceline and dropped all of his caution, letting go of the sword. "No!" he said, shaking his head violently. "Why would I do that?" Marshall Lee smirked again, his shoulders a little tense.

"You're going to want to. " he said, a hint of resignation in his voice.

Finn huffed. "Listen Marshaleene –Ah- Marshall Lee! I don't care if you're a boy or a girl or a delicious muffin; I just want to find Bubblegum!" The instant Finn finished, he realized that he had made a horrible error that ended up sounding so careless and cruel when, in reality, Finn just wanted Marshall Lee to set her insecurities aside in order to focus on the topic of greater importance. "W-What I mean is-!" he tried to add meekly, attempting to repair the damage.

"I know what you mean!" snarled Marshall Lee, his eyes flashing in his anger. "You're so obsessed with a brat like Bubblegum, you don't even have a clue about who REALLY cares about you!"

"Princess Bubblegum is not a brat!" shouted Finn defensively.

Marshall Lee scowled. "She doesn't even like you Finn." He countered. "She doesn't even like you like I do!"

Finn was about to yell back when he realized what Marshall Lee said. "Whaaa!" he screamed, turning red and slapping his hands to his face in shock. Marshall Lee gritted his teeth, tinge of color in his cheeks before he turned away.

"You don't have to act like it's such a horrible thing." He snapped, feeling hurt. Finn looked just as dejected, his eyes wide and his head spinning.

"I-I just didn't know that you felt that way…" he whimpered.

"Of course you didn't!" sneered Marshall Lee. "You only had eyes for Bubbleguum, Perfect Princess Bubbleguum." He sang. "Pretty Princess Buubbleguum, Pukey Princess Bubblegum, Princess…Ptooey!" He spat a wad of pink goo to the side in distaste.

Finn stepped forward, thoroughly confused, his hands out in front of him as though Marshall Lee would hand him an explanation on a silver platter. "But if you liked me," he said. "Why didn't you just stay a girl?"

Marshall Lee's eyes widened, his nostrils flaring, looking as though he were ready to headbutt Finn into the next world. A crooked smirk played upon his lips. "I guess it's because I don't just like like you Finn…" he whispered softly, his voice a gentle tickle in Finn's ear. "I need to own your body, I want to hear you scream, I need to be the one in ultimate control."

Finn blushed, his innocent mind unable to understand the true intent hidden behind Marshall Lee's words. "But- I don't want to be a girl!" he exclaimed, thinking that Marshall Lee wanted Finn to swap genders in order for their relationship to work.

Marshall Lee cackled in amusement. "You don't have to change at all Finn- I already did it for us."

Finn shook his head, resolutely befuddled. "You can't like like me if you're a guy..can you?" he asked, his voice going up higher as he spoke. The foolish question prompted Marshall Lee to laugh again.

"Like I said Finn, you're so clueless." He said, darting forward to throw his arm around Finn's shoulder again. "Mmm…But I think that's just cute."

Finn bit his lip, looking away. "Marshaleene- Lee. He said with a sigh. "We seriously have to look for PB."When Finn saw the look on Marshall Lee's face grow furious, he talked louder, trying to plead to Lee's sense of reason. "She's our friend! And she's in trouble!" he screamed, furious himself that Marshall Lee could be so selfish!

"She's DEAD!" roared Marshall Lee, grabbing Finn with both of his hands to slam him into the wall.

Finn cried out in pain and surprise, staring at Marshall Lee, his face aghast and pale as he thought about it all. The abandoned castle, the dreary filth, the sticky-sweet hands, the pink fangs, the pink spit. The pinkness of Finn's own eyes as his tears spilled out on their own accord. This couldn't be true. It had to be an elaborate joke, a complicated prank that everyone was playing on him. "What-?" he croaked, not wanting the ugly truth to pass through his lips.

Marshall Lee panted, his eyes crazed and bloodshot. "Yeah…" he breathed with a maniacal giggle. "She put up a great fight of course. But she didn't do so well when I put my hands around her neck." He said, slipping a hand underneath Finn's hat to touch his cheek. He felt the human shudder uncontrollably beneath the touch, disgusted by the cold and slimy feeling. Marshall Lee felt a deep sense of satisfaction.

"No…" whined Finn. "Nonono." His eyes glittered as Marshall Lee removed his bear hat, tossing it aside to free Finn's blonde hair, which fell limp around his face damp with sweat. The vampire cupped Finn's other cheek so that he was holding the boy's face in his hands.

"And her screams every time I bit her were just so…yummy." He breathed hard in Finn's face, bathing him in a scent of sweet bubblegum and death.

"No…" whispered Finn. "You didn't do that…" he sobbed, unable to control himself. "NO!" Finn closed his eyes and put his hands on Marshall Lee's chest, wanting to push him away but lacking the strength to do so.

"When she fell limp, oh that was the best part Finn. That meant I could finally have you." He hissed, lowering his head to be closer to Finn. "I'll let you taste Bubblegum, Finn. Taste her "blood"." With that, Marshall Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips to Finn's snaking his tongue into Finn's mouth, salivating profusely. The feel of Finn's thick tongue, dry from his anxiety, sparked something within Marshall Lee. He kissed the boy violently, spitting pieces of Bubblegum stuck in his teeth into Finn's mouth and rubbing them into Finn's very tastebuds. Marshall Lee moaned hotly through the kiss in triumph, pausing to suck and nibble on Finn's lower lip playfully. Finn gasped and panted through his tears, scared and confused all at the same time.

He could hardly breathe, sweet juice of Bubblegum spilling out of his mouth and dripping down his chin. Finn just couldn't get angry enough to get the strength to push Lee away. All he felt was the desolate guilt and sadness that sat in his belly like a cold, hard rock. It consumed him, his heart feeling tight. One of his best friends had been driven to murdering another on of his best friends. Finn felt as though a little piece of him had been murdered along with Bubblegum. He shuddered, trying to summon the energy to even speak. It all caught in his throat like a limp. A fresh tear started to bead at the corner of his eye and Finn swore in his mind that it would be the last one. He was not going to be a baby anymore. Marshall Lee might have been his friend, but now he was a princess-killing, human boy-kisser. And he had to be stopped.

Finn drew back his fist and wildly swung it forward, catching Marshall Lee in his jaw. The uppercut surprised the vampire, who rocketed away from Finn and crashed to the floor. He laid there like a wounded dog, his chest rising and falling slowly as he panted. Finn's punch had caused Marshall Lee's fang to pierce his lower lip, resulting in two thin trails of blood that dribbled from his mouth onto the floor. As he tried to get up, Marshall Lee felt a cold sharpness against his neck that filled him with dread. Even though he felt terrible, he couldn't help but chuckle sadly. "Tho…" said Marshall Lee thickly, licking his lips to relish the blood he spilt. "You really do intend to kill me Finn?"

Finn kept his hand steady, even though the myriad of emotions assaulting his heart told him to just swing the sword like crazy and hope Marshall Lee would become salad. Finn didn't lift the sword away from Marshall Lee's vulnerable neck. He was panting hard as well, as he was using all the selfcontrol his little body could hold to keep from going completely psycho. "Why did you hurt Bubblegum?" he asked, gagging from the slight taste of the familiar princess in his mouth.

"I hurt her because I was sick of her getting all of your attention." Said Marshall Lee blankly.

"That's not a good reason!" snapped Finn, his hands starting to shake in fury again. Marshall Lee could feel the edge of Finn's blade rubbing dangerously against his skin.

"That's my reason Finn." He hissed, moving to get away from the guillotine. "I would never have been able to have you as long as she was alive."

"You…" said Finn weakly, lowering his sword to the ground. "You got poobrain…You never had to hurt Bubblegum,- I would have given you a chance!"

Marshall Lee practically roared as he leapt to his feet, away from Finn's sword. His face was contorted with rage as he rose into the air again, floating. "Excuse me…?" he snarled. "You're saying that you would have given me a CHANCE?" he was screaming now, eyes fixed into Finn's eyes. Finn's line of vision had traveled down, focusing on the end of the sword that he had aimed at Marshall Lee in defense. He said nothing as Marshall Lee panted, not needing breath to live, but merely furious to the point where his cold blood gurgled at room temperature.

"First of all…" started Marshall Lee, his voice low and relatively composed. "I've tried so hard to get your attention. I've sent you letters, invitations, bats with scrolls tied to their legs…How could you have missed all of the signs you stupid human boy!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Finn in a huff, lowering his sword and his guard, sounding hurt. "I thought you said being stupid was cute!"

"No, I said that I liked you partially because you were so clueless." Corrected Marshall Lee. "But it got annoying really fast after you started ignoring me." He said bitterly, scowling.

"I didn't mean too…" pleaded Finn. It was true. Finn didn't knowingly ignore Marceline, it was just that all of her messages had horrible timing. Finn and Jake were hardly home nowadays, always off on the next adventure. Beemo had a habit of neatly organizing copies of documents and letters in his data banks every 24 hours before getting rid of the originals. Not to mention that every time Beemo let Finn and Jake know that they had mail, they had always left it for later and eventually forgot.

"It doesn't matter-" said Marshall Lee sharply, straightening. "Now- I'm going to make you feel my love, whether you like it or not." He advanced quickly, fire burning in his eyes.

"No!" gasped Finn, raising his sword. But he was too slow. Marshall Lee grabbed Finn's wrists and slammed them against the wall again. He wasn't about to be punched in the face again. That had hurt like heck. With Finn properly restrained, Marshall Lee resumed the kiss. Tasting the blood that Marshall Lee had shed, Finn wondered in the back of his mind whether all kisses involved tastes as awful as these. The sword clattered to the floor for the umpteenth time and Marshall Lee took that opportunity to kick it far away. He wasn't going to tolerate any more interruptions.

As Finn struggled in his grip, Marshall Lee realized that he was being rather selfish. Kissing could only do so much. As a boy, Finn would probably become more interested in more intimate physical contact as opposed to all of the emotional things that Marshall Lee was gushing over. Using his knee, Marshall Lee grinded between Finn's legs, determined to awaken his inner desires.

Finn gasped, surprised by the sudden pressure in his crotch. He looked down, panting in horror as he watched Marshall Lee's leg glide smoothly against his clothed package. He felt tingly and stiffened, feeling rather peculiar as his body responded to Marshall Lee's dirty tactics. Finn found himself scared by these strange and new feelings bubbling inside of him.

"Stop! STOP!" shrieked Finn in terror, trying to fight Marshall Lee's grip in vain. Marshall Lee only chuckled darkly.

"I'm not doing anything." He said truthfully, prompting Finn to look down once again, perplexed. Marshall Lee had stopped adruptly, causing Finn to realize that now it was HE who was moving his hips steadily, essentially humping Marshall Lee's leg. He stopped and tried to close his legs. A fatal mistake.

As soon as Marshall Lee felt Finn's legs close around his own, he advanced brutally, grinding harshly against Finn's sensitive bits. Finn screamed in terror. "You like it don't you Finn?" growled Marshall Lee. "You love rubbing your cock on my knee!"

"No! Noo!" sobbed Finn through his pants. "What's happening to my bod!"

Feeling Finn's resistance start to fade, Marshall Lee took that opportunity to pull the human boy down to the floor, laying him down on his back. He laughed as Finn groaned weakly, starting to pull up his shirt. Marshall Lee cooed in delight at the sight of Finn's tiny, perky, pink nipples.

Finn wouldn't stop fighting. Upon feeling the sudden cold on his chest, he scrambled to pull his shirt down. There was a struggle as Marshall Lee tried to tug the shirt off while Finn attempted to keep it down. Eventually, Finn's blue shirt tore away completely with a horrible ripping sound and was tossed aside like a rag. Finn screamed in anger and Marshall Lee was nearly knocked out cold by a sudden punch that thankfully only clipped his shoulder.

"Godamnit Finn!" swore Marshall Lee, grabbing Finn's flailing fists again.

"GET OFF OF ME." Roared a hysterical Finn, struggling as hard as he could. Marshall Lee lowered himself to sit on Finn's knees so that he could focus a little more on keeping his hands occupied.

"Stop it." Hissed Marshall Lee, trying to restrain the struggling human. "I don't want to have to tie you up." The threat seemed to calm Finn down a little, and he glared at Marshall Lee, his hair mangled and in a disarray thanks to the various fights. His cheeks were stained with tracks of tears, sticky from the salt they had left behind. He sniffed and sighed heavily, his heart aching so badly it wanted to fall out of his butt.

Marshall Lee smirked and leaned over Finn, breathing icy bursts of air onto Finn's already hard nipples. "It's okay Finn…" he said sweetly. "This is what lovers do…I love you Finn…" With that, the vampire took the bud into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. Marshall Lee could feel Finn's wrist tense up as he balled his hands up into fists. But the boy didn't start swinging again. Instead, he let slip a melody of pathetic little whimpers, feeling the other's fangs graze ever so lightly as Marshall Lee licked him. He couldn't explain why it felt so good, nor could he understand why he wanted Marshall Lee to repeat what he was doing to the other nipple.

Finn quickly reasserted his mindset. He didn't want that- he didn't want any of this! Despite his change of heart, Marshall Lee persisted, moving over to administer the same treatment on Finn's other nipple as he had timidly hoped. Finn moaned softly, wincing when Marshall Lee bit down ever so gently. He looked into Finn's eyes, grinning as he violated this pure, virgin body. Pulling back, he let go of Finn's wrists to rub the little rosebuds, now sore and rosy from the abuse they had endured. "Your tiny boy tits are so adorable Finn…" said Marshall Lee softly, casually slipping his fingers into the hem of Finn's pants. "I can't wait to see your cock…I bet it's super hard now isn't it?"

Although Finn hardly had any clue concerning what Marshall Lee was actually saying, he knew that whatever the other was planning to do once his pants were off would not be good. This time, instead of trying to prevent the horny vampire from going any further by pulling up his pants, Finn grabbed Marshall Lee's wrists, trying to pry him off. "Get off of me!" he screamed. He didn't care about Marshall Lee's threat of tying him up anymore. This was going way too far. Having the heart of a warrior, Finn would rather survive this ordeal knowing that he had tried his best to stop it than look back and remember that he had laid there passively.

Needless to say, Marshall Lee wasn't all too please by Finn's new burst of courage. His jaw was still sore from that punch earlier. He hissed in mounting displeasure at Finn's resistance, struggling with the unusually strong human. "Honestly Finn…" he growled between his teeth. "What makes you think that this is going to end up with you as the winner?"

"I'll never give up." Said Finn, panting with effort. "You're not going to do this to me Marshaleene…I'll NEVER forgive you!"

Marshall Lee was silent for a moment. At first, Finn thought that he was going to slap him. But the way Marshall Lee moved his hand was so gentle that Finn allowed his grip to go slack. HHe felt the cold, sticky hands on his face again and shuddered visibly. "Oh Finn…" whispered Marshall Lee gently. "Everything I've done is out of love, you can't give up and you can't fight it either. We're both the winners here, and we'll especially be once we're done."

Finn's eyes widened further, his pupils growing smaller in his fear. "Done…? You can be done now if you get off."

Marshall Lee blinked and laughed, taking advantage of Finn's attention lapse to pull down his shorts to his knees, much to Finn's displeasure. "Ohaahaa…" cooed Marshall Lee, kissing Finn's cheek. "Don't be so impatient Finn- I'll get off soon enough.:

Finn didn't understand the sexual metaphors Marshall Lee used with abandon, and so was rendered confused and distracted long enough for the vampire to tug his underwear away. Finn didn't even notice this until it was too late to pull it back up.

"No!" he screamed, covering his shame as Marshall Lee pushed Finn's thighs up, so that he was completely exposed, butt and all. Marshall Lee paused to drink up the lusciously erotic scene.

Finn's face was slightly pink from embarrassment and fury. His pants and underwear had slipped down to one of his ankles, where they dangled uselessly. His knees shook in anticipation and fear. Marshall Lee touched Finn's hands gingerly, trying to pry them aay in order to be able to see the beauty that the boy was hiding. With Finn's strength ebbing, all he could do was pant weakly as Marshall Lee exposed him.

"Ohh…yess…" purred Marshall Lee in approval, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment as he admired Finn's semi-hard little boy-cock. It stood timidly at an angle, awakened slightly thanks to Marshall Lee's loving care. Marshall Lee kept his hands on Finn's thighs to keep his legs up, it would be a shame if he let this little treasure get away, and leaned in closer. "Huh…" he said, smiling. "I would have never guessed that you were circumcised Finn…"

Once again, this went over Finn's head. Although he was filled with a range of emotions from terror to rage, he couldn't hold back his childish curiosity. "C-Circawhatta?" he whimpered softly.

"Circumsized." Said Marshall lee with a smirk, taking the cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. "It means that you don't have the extra skin that's usually here. No wonder you're so sensitive…" Finn stiffened and tried to close his legs, moaning, but Marshall Lee had him this time. As soon as he saw Finn's thighs start to come together, he grabbed hold of Finn's most sensitive intimates and squeezed lightly.

The mixture of agony and ecstasy combined was enough to make Finn's eyes roll. Marshall Lee grinned at the delicious sight. "Did that hurt Finn?" asked Marshall Lee with a diabolical cackle. "Try to resist again and I'll rip these balls right off." In truth, he would never do such a thing to the beautiful boy, but the threat seemed to work wonders on Finn's little attitude problem. Pleased that he finally had the situation under control, Marshall Lee lowered his head to suckle lightly on the head of Finn's cock.

The boy underneath him screamed, alarmed at the feelings coursing through his body. His stomach flopped about like a fish gasping for air. Even so, Finn couldn't deny the mind blurring effect this seemingly simple thing had on him. Marceline – Marshall Lee, it was so hard to get used to this Jekyll and Hyde transformation even now. Marshall Lee was swirling his tongue around the tip of Finn's cock as though he were trying to get the last few drops of vanilla ice cream out of a cup.

Speaking of vanilla, Marshall Lee pulled away long enough for Finn to see remnants of white stuff mixed in along with the spittle trailing from his cock to Marshall Lee's mouth. Marshall Lee saw the look glittering in Finn's eyes and laughed. "It's your cum." He said, answering Finn's question before he even asked. The vampire gave the slick mix a sly lick and swooned. "And it's so good…almost as good as blood."

"Don't bit me!" shrieked Finn in alarm. Through all of this drama, it never even occurred to Finn how easily Marshall Lee could have simply chomped him into bits if he saw fit. He couldn't believe that it had taken it this long to realize it either. All this time he struggled, all this time he screamed, Marshall Lee could have ended it all with a simple, swift bite. The very idea of biting Finn and turning him into an eternal mate made Marshall Lee drool with desire.

"Oh no Finn…" purred the vampire, his eyes growing big in his excitement. "I'm going to do something much better than that." With that, Marshall Lee leaned back on his knees to lower his pants and reveal his own throbbing cock, which had been aching for a release ever since Marshall Lee first laid lips on Finn.

Finn eyed Marshall Lee's sizeable equipment nervously, something that didn't go unnoticed by the sadistic transgender. "You like it?" asked Marshall Lee in interest. "It's not cut like yours since it's brand new…but it's still fun to play with!" As if to demonstrate, Marshall Lee licked the tips of his fingers delicately, rubbing them along the slit of his exposed cock, putting on a show for Finn. The aroused rod quivered in excitement. Finn thought he was going to faint at the sight of the pale green tip, which seemed to glare at him.

"Sorry Finn." Apologized Marshall Lee, holding Finn's thighs up with one hand and pressing his cock against the human's virgin ass with the other. "I'd prepare you, but I've been waiting far too long. Besides, a naughty boy like you needs a hard, rough fucking." He scowled.

Finn felt his stomach flip again at the feeling of pressure growing on his behind. His fear and confusion went beyond his vocabulary, he just had no idea how to express himself anymore. Besides, Finn felt as though he would vomit all over himself if he opened his mouth. Breathing slowly, Finn tried to escape from this nightmare and enter his mind. He shuddered at the feel of the freezing hands running through his tousled blonde hair, an act of "affection" by Marshall Lee.

"Relax." Cooed Marshall Lee. "It'll feel good. It'll only burn like hell if you squeeze. But do it by all means if you love pain."

Closing his eyes, Finn tried to "float", relaxing his body as though he were in the transition between sleep and dream. A weak, pain-filled moan escaped him, as he felt his body start to stretch to accommodate Marshall Lee's cock, which was sliding inside of Finn slowly. The moan grew into a sharp and prolonged scream that echoed off the castle walls, his eyes shooting open when the pain pierced through his body like a hot knife.

"YES baby…" moaned Marshall Lee hotly. He gave Finn a wry smirk, his eyes flashing with a positively evil sparkle. "You feel me don't you Finn? I'm all the way in. "You're so hot and tight Finn... Finn…Are you listening Finn?" he chanted, grinding his cock inside of the human, pleased that he had finally accomplished their union.

But Finn wasn't listening. He was too busy trying not to feel Marshall Lee breaking his body, he was too busy trying to ignore the blinding agony that he felt when he tensed around Lee's cock. Despite the other's warnings, he tightened, trying to halt the abuse and push him out but this only proved to encourage the sadistic rapist.

"YES!" snared Marshall Lee, tossing his head back in bliss. "Oh god Finn…you're going to make cum…come on now…you have you give me a little longer." Chuckling at his word play, Marshall Lee started to move, pulling out steadily, much to Finn's relief. Marshall Lee grinned at the look of growing content on Finn's face. Pushing himself back in, he laughed with amusement, seeing the joy fade from Finn's visage the deeper he got. "You're just like a toy."

Finn closed his eyes again, tears running down the sides of his face and sliding into his ears. Sound blurred all around him, and all he could really sense was the breaking of his heart as it beated meekly. For the first time in his life, Finn wished that it would stop, that it would put down the drumsticks and tell the rest of the organs that he was quitting and would never drum the familiar lub-dub again. Rebellious and heroic as ever, it pounded on, subjecting Finn to the torture of feeling Marshall lee going in and out and in and out. Lost in his own thoughts, Finn's body relaxed, submitting to the tortures that Marshall lee was happily administering.

"There you go." Said Marshall Lee gently, feeling the pressure let up. "I can move a bit more now." He pulled out and experimented a bit as he slid back, twisting to hit a different spot. Finn jerked up with a scream and Marshall Lee understood. "Oh…so this is where it makes you feel nice." He said, lovingly messing up Finn's hair again. "Okay- Just calm down Finn, and I'll keep hitting it."

"NN…" was all Finn could manage to get out. The feeling he had at that moment was not unlike the feeling he had when Marshall Lee mishandled his balls earlier. It was painful of course, but it was also a little lovely. The tingle was still running up Finn's spine, and resonating within his body so that it took the curling of toes for him to be able to tolerate the pleasure. His cock was standing a bit taller now, leaking in excitement from the treatment Marshall Lee was exerting against Finn. His face blushed hotly and he could no longer deny the wonderful feeling that Marshall Lee was giving him. It was a feeling of euphoria, a happiness that Finn had never had the pleasure of experiencing before.

Seeing the distant look on Finn's face encouraged Marshall Lee to go even faster, making Finn's eyes glitter as his brain struggled to catch up with every intense sensation that rippled through his very being. "Oh Finn." he gasped hard, kneeling over to kiss and nibble at the human's pale neck. "If you keep making those faces...I'm not going to be able to...hold myself." he warned, poking his tongue out to taste the boy.

"St-Stawp..." mumbled Finn, his eyes rolling back as he himself tried to resist a familiar feeling assaulting his crotch. "I'm...I'm gonna pee..." It started to hurt again, Finn's cock standing at attention and twitching with the need to release. He screwed his eyes shut, attempting to deny his body its primal desire to give in to the wanton lust that was threatening to make him go absolutely crazy.

Marshall Lee's eyes widened and he grinned nastily, grabbing Finn's cock in one hand and gripping it hard, much to Finn's displeasure. "Ooh...?" he purred with an evil grin. "What's that honey...? You said you're going to pee?" Marshall Lee mocked Finn as he slowed his pace, his breathing become heavier as he slid himself deeper inside, stroking Finn at the same time. "Clueless Finn...in that case, I'm going to pee too~"

"Noooo!" whined Finn, squeezing around Marshall Lee in protest again. Unable to hold back any longer, Marshall Lee pulled Finn into a tight embrace, snarling viciously as he pumped the human's now tainted body full of cum. Finn's eyes popped wide open again in agony and horror, clinging to Marshall Lee as he was forced to endure the next surprise Marshall Lee had in store for him. He choked on his voice, his would-be scream cracking as his own body projected its release into Marshall Lee's skilled hand. With that done, Finn slumped into Marshall Lee's embrace, wishing he could sink into unconsciousness rather than bear this horrid experience any longer than necessary.

Marshall Lee smiled, his eyes filling with...was it wetness, or was he merely mocking Finn again? No, the tears were legitimate and Finn shuddered to feel the droplets running down his cheek to the side of his neck. Why was HE crying? After all this time, after he had confessed to committing unspeakable evils, why did he break down now? Finn would think that now, the vampire would be so far gone as to be beyond remorse or empathy. At least, Marshall Lee didn't seem to have capacity for such emotions when he was raping Finn.

"I finally did it..." whispered Marshall Lee, nipping Finn's ear and breathing hotly. "My baby...You're all mine now..." he said, cradling Finn delicately and rocking him gently, as though he were an infant and not a teenager. But Finn couldn't help but envy babies now. They could cry all they wanted, and it would be brushed off as natural. In this brief channel of time, Finn had already spilt more tears than he had cared to cry in an entire lifetime. But caring was beyond Finn as well, what was the point of caring when your best friend kills your other best friend in a fit of jealousy right before violating your very being? Closing his eyes and wincing as Marshall Lee pulled himself out of him, the sensation that Finn felt made him want to fall asleep and never wake up.

Marshall Lee cooed playfully in Finn's ear, caressing his darling with the utmost care. Suddenly, he stiffened, all joy and happiness dissipating in one intense moment. He looked wary, narrowing his eyes and looking back down the hallway. Finn had yet to stir, but he could feel the grip Marshall Lee had on his body growing tighter, as though he were afraid that something were going to snatch him away. Finn cracked a weary eye open then, trying to focus on whatever Marshall Lee was looking at. At first, Finn could only see a weak blur, but then, after his vision focused, he clearly saw what looked to be black clouds billowing in great big furls from the origin of the staircase. Now Marshall Lee was standing up, still holding his precious Finn closely in his arms.

Finn gasped, his eyes growing wide as he remembered something crucial. That...That torch. It had just dropped down the stairs into the darkness and he didn't even bother going back to retrieve it. A particularly dangerous move. There was a lot of fabric downstairs, the frayed curtains...the carpets...Had Finn inadvertently started a fire that was going to burn the castle to the ground? That would have been the cherry to go on top of his sundae of misery.

Marshall Lee hissed in a mix of fear and anger when bright orange and red glowed from around the corner, flames quickly spreading in its wake. He looked down at Finn, his face looking paler than usual. "Finn- What did you do!" he snapped, starting to float in the air with some difficulty. Because of Finn's extra weight, Marshall Lee was forced to only hover a few inches off the ground, but at least that would give them more speed than ordinary running.

Turning tail on the growing fire, Marshall Lee hurried onward,, carrying Finn so that the boy wouldn't be tempted to jump into the flames in a insane attempt to escape. The fire was growing rapidly, consuming anything and everything it could. It seemed like a ravenous monster, dead set on gorging itself full until nothing would be enough to satisfy it. Even as Marshall Lee pressed on as fast as he could, he could still feel the sweltering heat against his back, reminding him that if he stopped, he'd be a barbecued vampire. They had to get out of the castle before they both became toasted!

It was then that Marshall Lee spotted Finn's sword that he had thrown aside when his life had been threatened. Perhaps now, it would be of some actual use. Snatching it off the floor, Marshall Lee hurled it into one of the arched windows as though it were a javelin, smashing a hole that was tight...but may have been big enough for them to escape through. Marshall Lee let his feet touch the floor, saving his energy for some difficult maneuvering that would have to come next.

Shielding Finn's body with his own, Marshall Lee tackled through the hole with a war cry that turned into a terrified scream as he gained momentum, free falling and flipping about in some kind of ridiculous air somersault. Scowling at the cuts that the jagged glass had scratched upon him, which were started to bleed, he quickly attempted to position himself upright, focusing all of the energy he could manage into making this fall...well...making it more graceful.

Just when it seemed that they were about to splatter onto the ground, Marshall Lee started to slow, descending down to the grass as a butterfly might land on a flower. He slumped to the ground then, exhausted from having to do such much on such short noticed. Finn had fainted it seemed, he didn't respond to a nudge, but he still seemed to be fine aside from some soot smudged on his cheeks. Marshall Lee didn't blame him. Had the vampire himself not spent so much time in the Nightosphere, a terrifying place that resembled hell, it would have been lights out for him as well.

Marshall Lee looked up, squinting. It was a little sad that the castle was going to be burnt to the ground, Marshall Lee had never intended that to happen. All he had wanted to do was eliminate his rival, Princess Bubblegum. Though others might have perceived this event as a lucky bonus, Marshall Lee had never considered it. It had seemed...evil and unnecessary. All he needed was Finn.

Marshall Lee smiled at his little Mate To Be, and purred, pulling the human boy close again. They were behind the castle, but Marshall Lee could still hear the cries of the Candy People screaming in horror at what was happening to their beloved capital. Perhaps they would be comforted to know that Marshall Lee planned to return with Finn one day, and they could both be the Prince's of what would be formerly known as the Candy Kingdom.

As an afterthought, Marshall Lee idly thought of what had become of Jake, Finn's companion that had used to be utterly terrified of the vampire. Inwardly, Marshall Lee held a glimmer of hope that the dog would be okay. He may have been another distraction that hindered the love between Marshall Lee and Finn, but that was only because he was stupidly loyal. He wasn't malicious and he didn't think Finn as his inferior. It was a mutual give and take relationship. Marshall Lee had always admired the bond they shared.

Marshall Lee decided to take Finn back to her house as soon as he got his strength back. He would lie the boy down on a fluffy mattress and bury him in blankets. Marshall Lee would nurse every little boo-boo on Finn's body, kissing each one in hopes to make them heal even faster. Unfortunately, there might rise a need for a few chains to be put in placed, in case poor little Finn became overwhelmed from all the love and decided that he wanted to struggle. Marshall Lee would be patient with these temper tantrums, would stroke Finn's hair and satisfy the body's carnal desires until everything was all right. Until Finn shuddered and calmed, releasing his milky joy right into Marshall Lee's hands.

Marshall Lee grinned and kissed Finn's forehead , noticing how much more cooperative the human was in this state. He looked back at the castle. Judging by it's size and the rate that it was burning, it looked like it would completely collapse in an hour or two at the least if the Candy People didn't get the fire under control. Laying Finn down on the cold grass, Marshall Lee crawled over him and licked his neck, reveling in the warmth that the boy gave off. Marshall Lee grinned deviously. What time was it? Amorous Time.


End file.
